Corazones enlazados
by mire2006
Summary: UA: 1910, en una época donde el primer hijo debía ser hombre por el honor de la familia, nació Kagome. Siendo despreciada por su condición de mujer su familia decidió enviarla a otro país y le contrató un guardaespaldas permanente para su seguridad, Inuyasha Taisho. Al conocerse, la atracción se hizo presente de manera automática… *SUSPENDIDO MOMENTANEAMENTE*
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación única y exclusiva de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé para hacer algo a mi gusto, cuidando de mantener el espíritu y algunos hechos de su creación, pero sin ella nada de esto sería posible :)

* * *

"_Yo pensaba que ser mujer era una cruel broma del destino, hasta que nos conocimos… y en ese momento, supe que había nacido para ti"._

_Diario de Kagome, 8 de Junio de 1910_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Principios de Junio del año 1910. Las tropas japonesas se alistaban para atacar Corea. El ambiente del país estaba bastante complicado, y por las calles se veían las mujeres llorar por sus maridos e hijos que partían a la guerra.

En medio de todo el caos, Kagome suspiraba mirando por la ventana. Era la primera hija de la familia Higurashi, un clan bastante conocido en la zona donde vivían. Para mala suerte de ellos, era mujer, cosa imperdonable por esos años pues el primogénito debía ser siempre hombre. Vivió casi 12 años siendo despreciada por todos, menos su madre, hasta que nació el heredero varón que esperaban. Todo cambió de golpe para ella. Dejaron de despreciarla para ignorarla por completo, dedicando su tiempo y esfuerzos por completo en hacer crecer a Souta como un gran hombre. Lo mimaban por ser el primogénito ideal.

– _Al menos ya ni siquiera me hacen caso… es mejor a ser insultada todo el tiempo…_ – pensó la chica, mientras suspiraba lánguidamente sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Nada le interesaba. Su madre había intentado compensar la falta de amor del resto de los integrantes de su familia, con escasos resultados. Bueno, siempre podría ser peor.

Había creado una coraza muy ingeniosa para impedir que le afectara: _todo le daba igual_. Era lo más fácil. Si no importaba, no dolía, y trató siempre de seguir esa línea una vez descubrió que la vida era más fácil cuando _todo le daba igual_.

Ahora que Kagome había cumplido los 18, sabía que su familia intentaría encontrarle un marido con urgencia antes que fuera tarde. De hecho, ya estaba un poco atrasada – _si llego a los 20 y no me he casado, la sociedad me considerará una solterona. No es mala idea… a lo mejor me dejarían en paz_ – suspiró de nuevo.

Y efectivamente, el patriarca Higurashi la llamó a su habitación para conversar. Sin duda era por el asunto del matrimonio. Tenía entendido que había un candidato llamado Houjo Akitoki, probablemente él sería su prometido. Parecía un buen muchacho el par de ocasiones que se lo topó, así que resignada fue donde la citaron.

– Kagome – dijo el patriarca Higurashi – ya tienes 18 años. Es momento de que te cases con un buen partido y no deshonres más nuestro nombre. Houjo Akitoki es el elegido, pero antes de formalizar el compromiso debes aprender a ser una buena esposa. No permitiré que nuestro nombre se manche con tu languidez y falta de interés en lo que te rodea – dijo bruscamente.

– Sí, señor – asintió la chica, apenas escuchando. Solía dejar vagar su imaginación cuando le hablaban demasiado y así todo era más soportable.

– Te mandaremos fuera de la guerra que se desatará pronto. Irás a Londres, Inglaterra. Tienen colegios ideales para ti, y no te preocupes por el idioma, tendrás una maestra que te ayudará. Cuando vuelvas, serás una excelente y educada señorita ideal para contraer nupcias. Partirás en unos días, así que dile a tu sirvienta que te haga las maletas.

– Sí, señor – dijo impaciente por retirarse.

– Otra cosa, tendrás un guardaespaldas permanente. No puedo arriesgar tu virtud allá tan lejos, la gente tiene otras costumbres que no conocemos. Así que él te acompañará a todos lados como tu sombra, que para eso le pagamos.

Kagome tragó saliva. No era muy buena idea ir a todos lados con un matón, iba a espantar a la gente y tenía muchas ganas de conocer personas nuevas por allá. Pero debía resignarse, no había posibilidad de que le permitieran opinar al respecto. Así que delicadamente salió de la habitación y se propuso tomar con felicidad la noticia. Saldría de Japón y se iría a Londres. No todo era tan malo.

Los días pasaron, y llegó el momento de partir. Su madre y hermano, profundamente emocionados, la despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos. Kagome no odiaba a Souta, no era su culpa que a ella no la tomaran en cuenta por su existencia. Así que los abrazó con una sonrisa y les prometió regresar con una gran dama.

– Seré una esposa ideal y dejaré en alto el apellido Higurashi, okasan – dijo alegremente, para no preocuparlos.

– Querida, por favor cuídate mucho… envíame cartas todos los días para saber cómo estás… – sollozó la buena mujer.

– Onee-san, no te olvides de nosotros… – dijo el agraciado muchachito.

– Claro que sí, Souta – le acarició la cabeza – todo saldrá bien.

– ¡Nos vamos, Kagome! – gritó alguien con brusquedad.

Kagome se giró en dirección al barco buscando el origen de aquel vozarrón impertinente. Y una corazonada le permitió identificarlo. Al verlo, sintió una sacudida extraña en el corazón… algo que jamás le había ocurrido. Como si estuviera conectada a su voz, aún sin haberla escuchado nunca antes.

Algo lejos, pero frente a ella se encontraba un joven en sus veintitantos, cabello largo y negro que recogía en un moño y físico trabajado, se notaba a través de la camisa que hacía mucho ejercicio. Su rostro era muy armónico, ojos color gris oscuro con destellos dorados y profundos, como si atravesara todo el lugar y hurgara dentro del alma de Kagome. Se sintió sobrecogida con esa fuerza y tragó saliva. Notó además que no parecía tener rasgos japoneses marcados… se veía un poco más alto y fornido que el común de ellos. A lo mejor uno de sus padres era de otro país.

A pesar de la emoción injustificada que sentía por la voz de esta persona, se enfadó por la forma en que la llamó, sin cuidado y sin honorífico. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él, dispuesta a reprenderlo.

– Tú ¿quién eres y por qué me tratas de esa forma? – dijo, señalándolo.

– Soy tu guardaespaldas – espetó, con la misma brusquedad de su primera frase – el barco está por zarpar, no debes perder más el tiempo. Nos vamos, Kagome.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué problema tienes con los honoríficos? – chilló, mientras el joven la tomaba de la mano para llevársela. Fue como una descarga eléctrica su toque, y se sintió extrañamente bien a pesar de su enfado – ¡deja que termine de despedirme al menos!

– Tienes 2 minutos. Si no, te llevaré a la fuerza.

Cuando lo vio subir al barco, Kagome respiró. Se volvió a su madre y a su hermano y los abrazó por última vez, aún amedrentada. Corrió a cubierta en el momento justo en que el barco empezaba a llamar y vio a su guardaespaldas dando zancadas para llevársela, tal como había prometido. Aceleró el paso y llegó junto a él, jadeando.

– Ya llegué, no es necesario que me traigas a la fuerza – bromeó.

– ¡Keh! – exclamó el joven, volteando la cara.

– Oye… ¿siempre estás enojado? – observó Kagome, mirándolo con atención – no me has dicho tu nombre tampoco.

– No necesitas saberlo. Sólo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

– No por eso me vas a fruncir el ceño todo el día…

El barco partió finalmente. Kagome se encaramó al barandal para agitar su mano alegremente, sin embargo sentía mucha tristeza por irse tan lejos. Pero estaba segura que lo olvidaría pronto… tenía curiosidad de saber quién era su guardaespaldas. Cómo se llamaba, por ejemplo, si iba a verlo todo el tiempo debía tener un nombre.

En la noche, decidió ir a la fiesta que se organizaba en el salón de baile del barco. Sabía que _él_ estaría ahí, pues le dijo que lo buscara allá si necesitaba algo – _¿no se supone que está aquí para protegerme?_ – pensó.

Lo encontró bebiendo en un rincón – _qué bien me cuidas, idiota…_ – se acercó a él con su nuevo vestido occidental ideal para bailes, y se sentó a su lado. _Él_ apenas la miró.

– ¿Por qué estás solo? – preguntó la chica.

– Las chicas no beben – respondió.

– Eres muy arisco. Parece que no te caigo bien.

– Eso no importa. Estoy aquí sólo para protegerte.

– Podrías fingir que te gusta, quizás serías más agradable.

– Lo bueno de mi trabajo es que no necesito hacerlo.

– Dios, qué antipático eres… ¿cómo te aguantaré todos estos meses?

– Puedes fingir que te gusto, así todo será más fácil – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

– _¡Idiota insoportable!_ – apretó los dientes – ¡vete a la mierda, y ni te molestes en cuidarme!

Kagome se levantó de la silla rápidamente y salió del lugar casi corriendo. Por el pasillo, tropezó torpemente y se derrumbó en el suelo – _¡maldito vestido, malditos zapatos!_ – mascullaba mientras se ponía patéticamente en pie, sobándose el tobillo lastimado. Se quitó el calzado y decidió caminar a su habitación, pero le dolía bastante. Tal vez tenía un esguince, o sólo era momentáneo, en cualquier caso no sabía si podría volver así.

– ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta…? – murmuró en voz alta, apoyada en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

– ¿Te dejo sola un momento y bautizas el suelo del barco? – dijo _él_ con un tono divertido.

Kagome se volvió hacia su derecha. Ahí estaba el omnipresente guardaespaldas, molesto, desagradable… ¿por qué no llegó antes para socorrerla?, parecía que hubiera esperado que se cayera para aparecer al "rescate".

– Cállate. No necesito ni tus comentarios ni tu sarcasmo, eh… como quiera que te llames – dijo secamente – no me molestes, me voy a mi habitación. Supongo que tu trabajo por hoy ha terminado.

– Por tu expresión puedo ver que no llegarás caminando hasta allá – señaló con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué te importa? – avanzó un par de pasos llevando los zapatos en la mano, y se quejó dolorosamente, manteniendo su peso en un solo pie.

– Oye… –chasqueó la lengua y fue a ayudarla, siendo recibido por una mano alzada en señal de protesta.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! – Kagome tenía miedo de sentir lo mismo que hace rato cuando le tomó la mano… esa energía extraña que no conocía.

– Mi trabajo requiere ayudarte siempre que lo necesites. Ven acá – la llamó.

– No… yo puedo sola.

– Eres testaruda, Kagome.

La aludida lo miró fijamente a esos ojos fuertes y llenos de voluntad que _él_ poseía. Imperceptiblemente, bajó los suyos y se encogió. El joven entonces la tomó de las muñecas y con un hábil giro, la subió a su espalda.

– ¿Cómoda? – se giró para verla por encima del hombro.

– Sí… – contestó la chica, avergonzada del ligero temblor que la dominaba. Era una sensación que no conocía y experimentarla con este hombre, casi desconocido que había sido contratado para protegerla…

– ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó de pronto, mientras caminaba.

– ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar.

– Inuyasha.

– ¿Inu… qué?

– Inuyasha es mi nombre. Raro ¿no?

– Te queda bien… – murmuró.

– ¿Crees que me parezco a un perro?

– Al menos tienes ese humor…

Kagome vio que Inuyasha le levantaba una ceja. Eso la contentó, al menos ya le había dicho su nombre. Si iban a verse todos los días… ¿por qué no llevarse bien?, además el contacto cálido de la espalda ancha del joven en su cuerpo no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se preguntó cómo pudo vivir tantos años sin conocer ese toque… toda la languidez que la había acompañado hasta entonces se esfumó.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Inuyasha? – murmuró tímidamente.

– Qué.

– Quizás sea mi impresión… pero me miraste de una forma muy… intensa, con rabia… y has sido increíblemente brusco conmigo sin siquiera conocerme… ¿por qué?

– No tengo nada contra ti, Kagome – dijo firmemente – te pareces un poco a alguien que no quiero recordar, eso es todo… – y mientras lo decía se arrepintió. ¿Por qué hablaba con ella?

– Wow – se admiró la chica – no sé qué te habrá ocurrido, pero no olvides que yo no soy esa persona, soy Kagome. Y si me tratas bien, lo mismo haré yo contigo… ¿qué dices?, estamos obligados a compartir muchos meses juntos… al menos, llevémonos bien.

– … – ¿qué tenía esta chiquilla que lo hacía sentir extraño? – OK.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kagome, Inuyasha se aseguró de dejarla sentada para que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos.

– Gracias… – la chica le dedicó a su guardaespaldas una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

– ¡Keh! – exclamó el joven, desconcertado por aquel gesto sincero. Giró la cara antes que Kagome se diera cuenta que comenzaba a sonrojarse y salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

La chica se arrojó sobre la cama apenas estuvo sola y por inercia se olió las manos, impregnadas del aroma varonil de Inuyasha. No tenía ganas de darse un baño, para seguir sintiéndolo cada vez que pudiera. Tuvo una idea. Se sacó uno de los guantes que llevaba puestos y lo rompió. Luego buscó en su maleta el diario de vida que llevaba hace años y guardó allí el pedazo de tela con el olor de Inuyasha. Pensándolo bien, hacer algo así era tonto, pero… no pudo evitarlo. Caminó con cuidado hacia el escritorio, mojó la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente. El viaje en el mar era tranquilo, no se habían topado con ninguna tormenta y el buen clima los acompañaba. Aún quedaban poco más de 2 días para llegar a Rusia, luego atravesar la U.R.S.S. en tren les tomaría otros 3 días, y después el viaje definitivo en barco de nuevo que incluía 2 semanas para llegar a Londres. Kagome estaba a punto de perder el seso. Era demasiado tiempo

Las únicas diversiones con las que contaban los pasajeros eran los bailes nocturnos, los juegos de cartas, fumar puros y beber licor, y la pobre chica no disfrutaba de nada de aquello.

Kagome vagaba por todos lados con su aire fresco y juvenil. Sus 18 años recién cumplidos hacían que los hombres se dieran vuelta a mirarla, su belleza oriental llamaba la atención de las mujeres, y su sonrisa cálida y amable atraía a los pequeños. Claro, todo eso quedaba anulado cuando veían a su acompañante, un joven taciturno y con cara de pocos amigos.

– Por favor, Inuyasha… ¿no puedes verte un poco más amable? – se quejó la chica un día que fueron a cubierta para mirar las gaviotas.

– ¿Para qué? Es mejor así.

Kagome lo miró ceñuda. Notó que siempre estaba con ella, pero alejado, y esa falta de contacto empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. La manía de oler el pedazo de guante se había vuelto una obsesión en esos días y, ávida de tocarlo, decidió probar una idea que se le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

– Inuyasha… – lo llamó – ¿puedes venir?

– Estoy aquí mismo, ¿qué quieres?

– No seas antipático… ven – insistió mientras le hacía gestos con las manos para que se acercara.

Inuyasha, dubitativo, avanzó unos pasos y quedó frente a ella. Sintió la mirada de la chica encima y giró la cara para no mostrar su rubor. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso con ella?, era todo nuevo. La fuerza de esos ojos lo obligaron a volverse y de pronto, como una revelación… ella le sonrió. No lo esperaba. Lo desarmó emocionalmente. Las preguntas se agolpaban con fuerza en su cabeza… ¿por qué ella, por qué ahora?, era como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. Lo sintió la primera vez que la vio, y lo seguía sintiendo ahora, con más urgencia. Estaban enlazados.

Y se acobardó. Retrocedió de nuevo, alejándose de aquello que no conocía. La mirada llena de decepción que le dio Kagome caló hondo en él, y se sintió aún peor.

– ¿Por qué rayos me observas así? – exclamó – ¿tengo algo raro?

– Porque quiero, y no es porque tengas algo raro – enfocó su vista en el mar.

– Conozco esa mirada. Te parezco extraño ¿verdad?, te diste cuenta que no soy totalmente japonés.

– ¿Qué tipo de persona te crees que soy? – abrió los ojos, sorprendida – ¿piensas que me importa de dónde vengas? – se inclinó hacia él, peligrosamente cerca de su cara – ¡a la mierda con eso!, yo nací mujer y me han despreciado toda la vida.

– Tú no conoces el verdadero desprecio, señorita – la corrigió – imagínate que a donde vayas te insulten y te menoscaben por ser el hijo no reconocido de un _yanqui_. Por ser un bastardo híbrido bueno para nada igual que el padre. ¿Qué dices de eso? – preguntó, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

– No sé qué será peor – respondió – que un millón de desconocidos te traten así, o tu misma familia lo haga…

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Kagome. Eran un llanto empático, no por si misma sino por él, por el sufrimiento que cargaba y que tanto se parecía al suyo. Estaba solo, al menos ella contaba con su madre y su hermano. Y por alguna razón decidió que estaría con él, que lo acompañaría y no permitiría que volvieran a despreciarlo. Era esa conexión extraña que sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio y que la obligó a abandonar su languidez y su máscara imperturbable de "todo me da igual".

Inuyasha vio las lágrimas de Kagome, cayendo a borbotones por su rostro y mezclándose con el mar, tan salado como ellas. Se sintió desconcertado, incómodo, como cuando su madre lloraba y él no era capaz de consolarla. Nunca había sido amable y, según él, ya no estaba en edad para aprender tampoco. A sus 24 años ya tenía el cuero bastante curtido por la vida dura que llevó y no creía poder ser dulce o tierno con alguien, sin embargo en ese momento deseó saber algo de aquello, para poder terminar con su llanto. Le dolía de forma inexplicable y una vez más, sintió aquella conexión extraña que los rodeaba. Magnética.

– No llores, Kagome – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – estarás lejos de tu familia por un rato…

– No es por ellos – sollozó, secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano – lo lamento. Sé que no necesitas esto.

– … – no sabía qué contestar.

– No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que te encuentro raro – dijo la chica, sorbiendo la nariz de forma no muy femenina – eso no pasará.

– OK… – asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

– Tienes lindos ojos – murmuró sin darse cuenta – _¡¿qué dije recién?!_ – pensó exaltada.

– Herencia de mi padre. Dicen que eran de color dorado.

Kagome entonces le dedicó una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas, una sonrisa cómplice, llena de entendimiento y algo que no supo identificar en primera instancia, pero que luego asimiló como el enlace extraño que los unía cada vez que conversaban. Qué complejo estaba siendo todo aquello. Inuyasha se dio cuenta entonces que la chica era hermosa. No lo había notado – _¡qué idiota soy_ – se regañó a sí mismo. Su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos chocolate y enrojecidos ahora le parecieron adorables… y era como si todo el mundo se hubiera ido del barco. La conexión los envolvió mágicamente, como si viajaran juntos desde hace años y no hubiera futuro por delante. Sólo el presente. Sus corazones estaban enlazados.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas! :) primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer mi nueva locura xD tenía ganas hace rato de hacer un UA inspirado en los principios del siglo XX, y me pareció que Inuyasha y Kagome eran los indicados para los papeles protagónicos que imaginé xD. Por favor, siéntanse libres de hacer todos los comentarios, críticas y opiniones que deseen :D **

**Continuaré pronto, y no se olviden que si les gusta Ranma, estoy publicando también un UA ;)**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cuando me dejaste ver a través de tu coraza, supe que no volveríamos a separarnos. Estás herido, y también yo. Nunca sanaremos, pero juntos podremos caminar hacia delante. Todo el pasado fue útil si nos permitió conocernos"._

_Diario de Kagome, 13 de Junio de 1910_

**Chapter 2**

Rusia era un país bastante diferente a lo que conocían en Japón. Era verano, pero siendo éste un lugar que sólo contaba con dos estaciones en el año todo se veía muy raro. Llovía a cántaros, pero la temperatura era casi agradable.

Habían desembarcado en el puerto _Находка _(o Najodka), inaugurado hace sólo 3 años. Kagome miraba sorprendida a las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Todos, hombres y mujeres eran muy rubios y blancos, y su aspecto le daba frío. Cada quién iba en su mundo y no miraban a nadie. Se sintió pequeña y cohibida, con su cabello negro, su baja estatura y sus ojos rasgados.

De pronto, Inuyasha apareció a su lado con un paraguas. Muy útil, pues no llegarían muy lejos con la espesa lluvia que caía.

– Gracias… – balbuceó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¡Keh! – contestó desviando la vista.

– ¿Estás malhumorado de nuevo?

– Yo siempre soy igual.

– _¡Qué antipático…!_ – pensó – _y yo que creí que estos días que compartimos en el barco lo habían ablandado un poco…_

– Vamos, Kagome – dijo de repente, ofreciéndole el brazo.

– ¿Tú… quieres que me apoye en ti para caminar…?

– No te imagines cosas, pero es esto o te irás al suelo en cualquier momento y si eso ocurre habré traído el paraguas en vano.

– _¡Idiota…!, y yo que había cambiado de opinión…_

– ¿Tu brazo…?

Resignada, Kagome igualmente se sujetó de él. No quería reconocerlo, pero iba fascinada caminando del brazo de Inuyasha y su necesidad de tocarlo estaba siendo satisfecha por fin. Había esperado mucho para eso. Desde que estuvieron en la cubierta del barco conversando se había mostrado ligeramente esquivo con ella y no comprendía la razón… y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle el motivo. Creía que lo había espantado con su llanto, pues le habían enseñado que los hombres odiaban las lágrimas de una mujer pues las consideraban chantaje. Pero ella le había aclarado que no lloró con esa intención, entonces ¿por qué la eludía?

Y tan ensimismada iba pensando que no vio la piedra con la que se resbaló. Suelo de piedras y lluvia… una muy mala combinación. Por poco se fue de bruces pero ahí estaba su guardaespaldas, dispuesto a protegerla hasta de su propia torpeza. Sintió su fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura y apartándola de la acera con mucha agilidad. Se sonrojó y levantó la cabeza desprotegida de la lluvia, las numerosas gotas cayeron por su rostro dándole una expresión extraña. Inuyasha tragó saliva, no podía dejar de mirarla, le parecía tan inocente y deliciosa que su imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla creció a niveles exagerados.

– P-puedes bajarme… Inuyasha… – tartamudeó, con el rostro encendido de rubor.

– No sé si sea buena idea, parece que el suelo no es lugar seguro para ti – replicó.

– Yo… t-trataré de caminar sin caerme…

El joven la soltó, no sin antes asegurarse que Kagome tenía ambos pies bien puestos en la acera. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a acomodar el paraguas de tal forma que los protegía a ambos de la lluvia.

– Esta vez deja de tener la cabeza en la luna y fíjate por donde pisas.

– _¡Lo mataré…! _– pensó enfurecida – si vuelvo a tropezar me volverás a coger. Eso es todo – respondió secamente.

– Puede que te deje tirada solo para demostrarte lo doloroso que es.

Inuyasha avanzó un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que Kagome no se había movido de su sitio. La vio empaparse bajo la lluvia inclemente y sintió que había _metido la pata_ con esa frase desafortunada. La miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta que brillaban de furia. Entonces, volvió junto a ella para impedir que siguiera mojándose.

– Parece que tienes muchas ganas de coger un resfriado, Kagome – dijo mientras colocaba el paraguas sobre su cabeza.

– Eres un imbécil.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy?

– …

– Lo que sea, debemos llegar al hotel pronto. Dame la mano – y estiró la suya para cogerla.

Pero Kagome se echó hacia atrás impidiendo el contacto. No le importó que la lluvia volviera a empaparla, la sensación de abandono que experimentaba era insostenible. Sus ojos brillaban ahora no sólo con furia, sino con sincero dolor. Inuyasha se asustó de verla así… ¿cómo podría revertirlo?

Intentó decir algo pero antes que abriera la boca, Kagome se giró hacia el lado contrario y huyó, dejándolo sorprendido y extrañado. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal. Dejó caer el paraguas y se rascó la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en ese momento – _maldición, qué complicadas son las mujeres… ¿y ahora qué mierda hago?_ – se preguntó, sentándose en una de las maletas y agradeciendo que fueran impermeables, al menos las ropas que iban adentro se salvarían de la lluvia. Sabía que la chica no iría lejos y sería fácil encontrarla, pero entendió que su huida fue por culpa de él. La estaba evitando desde hace días, en concreto desde que conversaron en la cubierta del barco. Él sabía que _ella lo sabía_ y era tan difícil… no sabía por qué lo hacía. No quería implicarse más con ella. La conexión que tenían lo asustó, y por evitarla, la hirió.

Suspiró pesadamente rascándose la cabeza con más fuerza. Decidió ir a buscarla antes que empezara a oscurecer y se hiciera difícil encontrarla.

* * *

Kagome había encontrado refugio instalándose en la parte de atrás de un local de comida en el puerto _Находка_, no estaba muy lejos y su miedo de ser encontrada no superaba su miedo a perderse en ese país extraño con un idioma que desconocía. Se encogió lo más que pudo, rogando que no la vieran y lloró desconsoladamente – _maldito sea mi periodo…_ – pensó, tenía toda la culpa de sus cambios de humor. Si hubiera sido otra época del mes quizás la actitud de Inuyasha le hubiera dolido menos… o quizás no. Tal vez sólo tenía ganas de responsabilizar a su periodo para eludir la verdad. La conexión que sentía con él era tan fuerte que dolía.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa horrible manía de salir corriendo?

Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se veía empapado – _¿por qué si se quedó con el paraguas…?_ – y de alguna forma, hermoso. ¿Hermoso? – _¡idiota, concéntrate!_ – se regañó. Venía arrastrando las maletas con una mano y con la otra llevaba el famoso paraguas, cerrado e inútil. Lo tiró a un rincón y lo mismo hizo con el equipaje, para pasar a tomar posición frente a Kagome, sentándose en el suelo. Se miraron un momento fijamente a los ojos estudiándose, fisgoneando en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chica desvió la vista hacia un lado.

– ¿Me quieres decir qué te ocurre? – era la forma más amable que tenía para preguntar.

– …

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – Kagome seguía en silencio – entonces al menos vamos al hotel. No falta mucho para que oscurezca.

– ¿Por qué me eludes, Inuyasha…? – de nuevo sus ojos eran un doloroso torrente de lágrimas – ¿qué te hice para que me trates de esa manera?

El joven se quedó de una pieza. Abrió la boca para contestar y se quedó sin palabras que explicaran su actitud. La cerró entonces, intentando pensar en una respuesta, que no encontraba. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba asustado por la fuerza de la conexión que tenían?

Otra vez había hecho llorar a Kagome. Era su culpa, estaba herida y debía asumir la responsabilidad.

– Ya sé que odias verme llorar, pero no te estoy chantajeando – sollozó patéticamente.

– Yo no lo veo de esa forma.

– No finjas, me enseñaron que los hombres piensan eso.

– Pues no sé qué clase de hombres tienen esa mentalidad, pero yo no soy uno de ellos.

Kagome le creyó. Y saber eso redobló la desesperación en su pecho. Quería empequeñecerse hasta desaparecer.

– Vamos al hotel, Kagome.

– Primero contéstame lo que te pregunté.

– ¿Quieres que conversemos aquí, con la lluvia que hay? – gruñó exasperado – estás empapada y yo también. Nos vamos a enfermar. ¿Quieres hacer el resto del maldito viaje sin poder respirar y ardiendo en fiebre? – terminó la frase visiblemente furioso.

– No me importa nada… – murmuró la chica, enfurruñada.

– ¡Pero qué mujer más testaruda! – rugió a punto de perder la paciencia. Se levantó del suelo y caminó un momento en círculos, tratando de calmarse.

Kagome lo miró asustada, pensando en que tenía razón para enojarse con ella ahora. Vio de pronto que el joven iba a recoger el paraguas y las maletas y tuvo miedo de que la abandonara ahí y se largara al hotel – _aunque no podría culparlo si lo hace, me estoy comportando como una idiota…_ – y sin embargo, no podía levantarse. No le respondían las piernas. Era tal su obstinación que inconscientemente su cuerpo desobedecía su mente. Estaba más asustada que nunca en su vida. Pero todo ese miedo se desvaneció cuando vio a Inuyasha avanzar hacia ella y agarrarle un brazo firmemente, levantándola del suelo de un tirón y subiéndola a su espalda con un solo, brusco y hábil movimiento.

– Lo siento… – dijo Inuyasha.

Pero era una disculpa más profunda que el mero hecho de llevársela tan violentamente. Ella notó en el tono de su voz que iba mucho más allá. Que se disculpaba también por su actitud con ella en los últimos días, por su forma tan agresiva de tratarla, por todas las cosas que no era capaz de decirle. Entonces, Kagome se aferró a su espalda, pasando los brazos por delante de su cuello y apoyando la cabeza en su nuca. Inuyasha llevaba el paraguas cerrado y las maletas en una mano y a la chica con el otro brazo, la espesa lluvia se había vuelto una suave cortina de finas gotas que facilitaba el viaje. Debían tomar un taxi, y caminar hasta el lugar indicado sólo les tomaría unos minutos. Inuyasha giró la cara y miró a la chica por encima del hombro.

– Si vas a llorar hazlo ahora, no quiero lágrimas cuando lleguemos al hotel.

La frase era dura, pero lo dijo con una suavidad desconocida. Kagome apretó la mandíbula y por primera vez desde que se conocían, le hizo caso.

* * *

Era un hotel bastante lujoso. La familia Higurashi tenía mucho dinero y podían permitírselo tranquilamente. La construcción del lugar era fina y su arquitectura propia de la época, un estilo no del todo desconocido para Kagome, había visto en libros que en Europa se estilaba el recargar los ambientes, alejándose totalmente de la austeridad. Muy diferente al estilo japonés, por supuesto. Aquí se veían escaleras enormes y no debían sacarse los zapatos al entrar.

– ¿Qué haces, Kagome? – le preguntó Inuyasha al ver que se quitaba el calzado.

– La pregunta es ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

– Estamos en Europa, mujer, aquí no se hacen esas cosas... ¡ponte los zapatos de nuevo!

– Ya voy… – murmuró avergonzada – no lo sabía…

– ¿Es tu primer viaje fuera de Japón? – Kagome asintió en silencio – te enseñaré algunas cosas entonces, yo he recorrido muchos lugares.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, y habría seguido con la boca abierta de no ser porque Inuyasha la empujó levemente hacia la recepción, no dándole tiempo de preguntarle.

– ¿Habitaciones reservadas para Higurashi? – fue lo que dijo Inuyasha en un ruso muy precario.

– Sólo una habitación, señor – respondió el encargado.

– Reservar dos antes – insistió.

– Sólo una, quien anotó debió entender mal.

Inuyasha suspiró. Sí que había un error… ¿qué podía hacer?, si Kagome y él usaban la misma habitación así sin más podría poner en peligro su honra ante el resto… – _malditas costumbres estúpidas_ – masculló en su fuero interno – _por supuesto que no le tocaría un pelo sin su consentimiento…_ – y se quedó sorprendido de sus pensamientos. Pero no era el momento. Debía idear un plan.

– Perdón, yo entender mal, una habitación está bien – dijo, usando su mejor ruso.

– Gracias, señor…

– Higurashi. Yo soy Higurashi.

– ¿Y la señorita es…?

– Mi esposa, señora Higurashi.

El recepcionista sonrió de una forma extraña. Quizás pensó que eran muy jóvenes para ser esposos y por eso intentó corroborar la historia.

– ¿Y los anillos, señor?

– En matrimonio japonés no usar.

El ruso se enderezó y volvió a sonreír. Ni siquiera se molestó en corroborar si esa información era verdad, pues nadie iba a indagar en las tradiciones del matrimonio japonés, simplemente porque el país era pequeño y casi desconocido en comparación a la gran y maravillosa U.R.S.S. Nadie sabría de ellos si no les hubieran ganado la soberanía de _Port Arthur_ y _Manchuria_ en 1905. Así que en vista de eso, amablemente invitó a los "señores Higurashi" a ocupar su habitación.

Kagome, que durante la conversación en ruso no intervino (porque no lo hablaba y por consiguiente no entendía nada excepto su apellido, nombrado varias veces) al ver que los llevaban a otra parte quiso preguntar qué ocurría.

– Compartiremos la habitación, por error sólo reservaron una. Pero no te preocupes, usaré el sillón. O el suelo.

– ¿Qué…? – alcanzó a decir, pero Inuyasha la detuvo antes de ponerse en evidencia.

– Por favor, sólo finge que somos un matrimonio. No pongas esa cara, que nos van a descubrir – la reprendió – lamento hacer esto pero estamos en un país donde no nos quieren demasiado y tengo que cuidar tu honra… si nos vamos no encontraremos dónde alojar.

– _¡¿Matrimonio?!_ – su corazón se aceleró – pero es que… tú y yo…

– ¿Confías en mí?

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Sí, confiaba en él aunque se conocieran hace poco más de una semana. Su conexión mágica hacía que creyera en lo que él le dijera a ojos cerrados. Independiente de los problemas personales que tuvieran, los cuales debían resolver. Usar la misma habitación les daba la oportunidad ideal, al menos Inuyasha no podría huir de la conversación pendiente que tenían. Pero primero anhelaba un baño caliente… estaba empezando a tiritar por la ropa mojada.

– Yo… – castañeó los dientes sin querer.

– Mierda, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la lluvia – masculló. Alargó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros de una Kagome sorprendida y al borde de rodar por el suelo de felicidad.

– Inuyasha… – murmuró, sintiendo que su cuerpo entraba en calor aunque no era cierto. Las piernas le flaqueaban y el pulso amenazaba con hacerla explotar.

– Estoy empapado igual que tú, pero algo te ayudaré mientras llegamos y que te des un baño.

Kagome enrojeció aún más pensando en ese momento y con Inuyasha cerca. Su madre no le había enseñado a manejar la vergüenza así que tuvo que recurrir a su máscara imperturbable de "todo me da igual" para ese momento.

Eventualmente llegaron a la habitación, Kagome corrió a bañarse llevando una de sus maletas con ella y por mientras, Inuyasha esperó pacientemente afuera analizando el lugar donde iban a pasar dos días antes de ir al próximo puerto en tren. Iban a atravesar la U.R.S.S. durante tres días, lo cual no sería fácil y por eso necesitaban descansar mucho. Claro que con la novedad de que sólo disponían de una cama… no era muy agradable para el pobre Inuyasha que el único descanso que poseían él lo tuviera que pasar en el suelo. En fin, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Peor hubiera sido quedarse en la calle.

Suspiró y vio que Kagome ya había salido del baño. Eso fue bastante rápido… ¿o en realidad se quedó pensando más tiempo de lo que creía?

La chica iba vestida con su nuevo pijama europeo compuesto de un camisón largo y enaguas, y encima de eso un chaleco – _mujeres…qué horrible ropa para dormir _ – pensó.

– Ese baño fue maravilloso – comentó la chica de pronto, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha recibió el gesto como una descarga de calidez. Hace rato que no la veía sonreír y se culpó por eso, a su lado ella no era feliz. Con ese pensamiento oscuro se retiró a tomar su baño.

Kagome se quedó extrañada… es como si su sonrisa en vez de alegrarlo lo hubiera afectado de la forma contraria. ¿Se sentirá culpable por lo que pasó antes de llegar al hotel? – puede que sea eso… – murmuró, desolada. Quería conversar con él, pero no quería echar a perder el momento que se estaba generando entre ellos. Sentía la complicidad rodearlos como un aura benéfica y estaba feliz. Toda la _tontería_ ya se le había pasado. Odiaba el chaleco que se había puesto pero no quería parecer vulnerable ante él, y jamás había estado en pijama frente a un hombre. Ni siquiera con su pequeño hermano Souta y él no contaba, era sólo un niño. Se sentó en la gran cama tamaño _King_ de la habitación y se dio cuenta que era pura timidez lo que sentía, lo suficiente como para dejarla estática y sin habla cuando vio a Inuyasha salir del cuarto de baño. Llevaba un lindo pijama varonil de dos piezas que le permitía ver su cuerpo trabajado a través de la tela. Tragó saliva. Se veía aún mejor que bajo la lluvia.

No pudo despegarle la vista, ni siquiera cuando él la miró de vuelta y se quedaron embobados e hipnotizados por unos minutos, escrutándose el uno al otro, como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez. Todo lo que no se habían dicho flotaba entre ellos y la atmósfera se volvió intensa. Kagome se sintió desnuda ante él, de cuerpo y alma y se aferró al horrible chaleco, temerosa de que Inuyasha pudiera leer a través de sus ojos.

Eventualmente, ambos desviaron la vista y Kagome suspiró, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aliento desde hace un rato. Vio que el joven buscaba con los ojos dónde acomodarse para pasar la noche y decidió hablar, tenía una idea y era el momento preciso para comunicarla.

– Inuyasha, ven aquí… – su voz temblaba perceptiblemente, pero no importaba.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Por favor… – rogó.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua, pero se acercó a Kagome. La chica le señaló la cama y él se sentó tímidamente a su lado.

– Duerme aquí. No es justo que estés en el suelo, la cama es gigante… – y tropezó la lengua mientras hablaba. Apretó la mandíbula, incapaz de continuar con su idea.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Tú me preguntaste si confío en ti. La respuesta es sí, más de lo que he confiado nunca en nadie y tengo miedo por eso… – largó como un torrente de palabras que no pudo contener – no sé si está bien. No sé qué sientes tú. Me has eludido desde que conversamos en la cubierta del barco y han pasado días de eso. Háblame por favor, no sé cómo pedírtelo… ¿es que te molesto…? – su pecho se agitó – ¿es que… me odias…?

– ¡Nada de eso! – exclamó, tomándole una mano y atrayéndola hacia él – a… a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti. También estoy desconcertado – murmuró, con los ojos fijos en ella.

– Inuyasha… – estaban tan cerca que podía sentirlo respirar. Era una delicia.

– Lo lamento. No sé cómo enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, es primera vez que me ocurre algo así – comenzó a decir con lentitud – pensé que era mejor alejarme. Siempre he estado solo. Estoy acostumbrado a eso y sin embargo… tienes algo que… no entiendo la razón.

Inuyasha le soltó la mano y miró hacia el otro lado. Kagome volvió a sentir el abandono de hace rato y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de confortarse.

– N-no te alejes de mí… – tartamudeó la chica – no me eludas… no puedo soportarlo.

– OK – asintió – no volverá a pasar.

– Gracias… – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

– Entonces… ¿dormimos? – desvió la mirada para no mostrar su rubor.

Kagome apagó la lámpara de su lado e Inuyasha la imitó. En verdad la cama era gigante, no había posibilidad de que se tocaran siquiera y eso les daba mucha tranquilidad. No habrían sabido reaccionar si se hubieran rozado.

Pero a pesar de la quietud que tenían y que no se oía ningún ruido, no pudieron dormir inmediatamente. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

– Más te vale que tengas el cabello seco – dijo Inuyasha de pronto – no te quiero enferma el resto del viaje.

– Sí, señor… – respondió Kagome, burlándose de él.

Y el cansancio los venció por fin.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo ^^ estaba inspirada y salió más rápido de lo que esperaba :P **

**Pudimos ver cómo va evolucionando la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha… aunque les está costando superar sus problemas de comunicación xD **

**Gracias como siempre a Valen, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Vanessa, Mari y Cristal :D que me animan a escribir ^^**

**También a Venus in arms, Ruby Purpura y The Ghost of Azmaria que me han dejado reviews :D y a quienes me han leído xD muchas gracias!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :D**


End file.
